You're A Mystery To Me
by InspiredByDaydreams
Summary: Rose is new in town, and she knows something is going on. She's determined to find out what, but at the same time she's falling for one of the Salvatore brothers. And he's going to do everything in his power to stop her. But what happens if she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Day of the move

'Rose, are you even awake? We're 15 minutes behind schedule and we need to leave in an hour! Wake up, even your brother is awake and ready! You're 17 years old, and should not be telling you to wake up!'

That's my mum. Yelling at me, only because she knows that I would do anything not to move away from the only place I've ever known as home. You see, Ocean Fields is the place I've grown up in my whole life and I know it, like I know the back of my hand. It's a small suburban area and it has the best coffee shops and it's peaceful. The most tranquil place you'll ever live in and it's only an hour away from Chicago if you need to go to the Mall. It's the best place anyone can ever grow up in, the people are so nice and I've know my friends ever since I was born and I've finally had the chance to go out with the guy I've loved for ages, but no, we have to move. We're moving like a billion miles away from my friends only because my Dad has got a new job there and the pay seems to be better. My dad is a history teacher, so he's going to be teaching at Mystic Falls High School and I guess I'll be going there too. This is such a problem because I can't go to the same bloody school my dad will be working at, that's one thing I can't be dealing with, nor can I deal with the fact that my brother Dean is going to be there too! He's 16,and annoying and is the complete opposite to me.

'Rose, are you awake?! We need to leave in 55 minutes, get your arse out of bed and do your last minute packing!' my mum screams from downstairs. Gosh, I don't think she understands me. I better not make her angry today; I have a long 3 hour drive with her. Eurgh. I drag myself out of bed and pick up the clothes I chose to wear today (I'm entering a new town, I need to at least look mysterious and make a cool first impression on people) and head towards the bathroom. It takes me 15 minutes in the shower and 5 minutes to throw on my black skinny jeans and a plain white top with my stylish spotty scarf. I take a look in my full length mirror and take in my appearance. My naturally curly hair, you know not tight curls but soft curls that pass my shoulders, my pale skin and slender body. I look at my light blue eyes and put on some black eyeliner. I take a view of my empty bedroom and feel a pang of sadness in my heart, I really don't want to leave this place. I grab my leather jacket and sunglasses of my bedside table and then grab my brown side bag with all things I need for the journey ahead. I leave my room and don't look back, I can't- I'll mess up my makeup and won't look as mysterious as I want to.

Downstairs and I grab a piece of cold toast and make myself a cup of tea. Mum walks into the kitchen and looks at me 'Once you've finished bring the box next to you to the car and then we'll leave in 10 minutes.' I nod my head to show her I've acknowledged her and she walks away. I know my mum has always wanted to move, but I never thought she would move to a small town to the middle of nowhere. I mean really?! I finish my tea, put my sunglasses on and my black leather jacket. Grab my bag and the box and head out the kitchen past the empty living room and head outside. My dad smiles at me and I try to smile back, he knows I've been against this the whole time; he's the only one who has tried to talk to me. I glance around my house and take in the view and spot my best friend Chantelle on her way to my house. I can tell she's noticed me because she's running towards me, gosh I'm going to miss her so much! She surrounds me in a hug and tightens her hold, I know she doesn't want to let go and neither do I. We finally pull apart and I look at her. I can tell she's been crying, 'Chan, don't cry please, remember we have phones and emails and social networking sites and you can drive so you can always come and see me. It's only 3 hours and I'll pay for petrol, promise!' She starts to laugh and so do I,

'Rose, before you go, here's something for you to take with you, just so you don't forget me'.

I stare at her, 'How can I ever forget you?', this girl does shock me at times. I unwrap the gift and inside the box is this silver chain with a beautiful rose pendent with an amethyst stone in the middle- purple, Chantelle's favourite colour. 'Chantelle, I can't take this, please, I can't'.

'Don't be stupid Rose, please take it, it'll give me some happiness.'

'It's beautiful and thank you so much Chantelle, and luckily because I know you so well here's the bracelet you've been wanting for ages!' She looks at me in awe and a tear rolls down her cheek. I grab hold of her one last time and say 'I love you Chantelle, promise me you won't give up on everything and you'll keep going okay?' She nods her head and lets go. 'Rose, are you ready to go?' Dean asks and I give Chantelle a small smile and get into the car. Dad starts the car and I wave to Chantelle and my brother's best friend. It's the last time I'm ever going to see her and once she's out of sight, I don't look back.

_A/N this storyline came into my head way before the finale. I just wanted something different. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you do please review? thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Mystic Falls**

Who the hell is shaking me?! Oh, we've arrived; I must've fallen asleep after putting my headphones in. It's 3pm and we're in a parking lot. Outside 'Mystic Grill', ok what kind of name is that? That's just cheesy and not even cool. There are people around so I put my sunglasses on, take my headphones out and check my phone. There's a message from Chantelle,

_Hey chick, thank you for the bracelet and as soon as you get to Mystic Falls let me know! And trust me gurl, you'll be fine, you might even find the love of your life ;) lol xx_

I crack a smile and turn to mum, 'Why are we outside Mystic Grill?'

'Are you hungry, because I am and so is Dad and Dean. 'Are you coming in?' I smile and slide out the car. I leave my sunglasses on and enter the pub restaurant which also has a pool table. I turn to Dean and he knows exactly what I'm thinking. 'Muuuum, can we have a game of pool while we wait for the food? Pleaseee?' asks Dean with his puppy eyes face. Mum smiles and shakes her head, 'fine but I'm not paying' 'Yes! Beat you there Rose!' I love my brother, and he definitely owes me money if I'm paying for this pool game. I go to the bar and ask the blonde server about the pool table.

'You're new here aren't you? I'm Matt, welcome to Mystic Falls. The Pool table is $5, and can I get you a drink?' he says with a smile on his face.

'Thanks and erm, I'm Rose and that's my brother Dean. Erm, I'll order a drink with my parents, and here's the money for the pool table', I reply and smile back.

'It's ok, and nice to meet you Rose.' I stare at him and then walk off towards my brother and we start our game of pool. After 15 minutes we both know I'm going to win so Dean starts to cheat and I throw my head back and laugh at his attempt to try and beat me. After I win the game, Dean returns everything to Matt and I sit at the table with Mum and Dad. Dean sits in next to me and well, let's just say he can't hold a grudge for long. Matt comes over and takes our order and about 5 minutes later returns with our drinks. Mum stares at me and asks 'Matt seems friendly, I saw you speaking to him earlier...' 'Mum whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it. I asked him about the pool table, that's it, ok!' She just gives a small nod and winks at me- she's unbelievable! And that's when I notice him.

I take in his appearance: black leather jacket, white shirt and dark blue jeans. His black hair and his lean body, It looks like he's got muscles but underneath the jacket I can't tell. As if he knew I was looking at him, he turns his head and has a smirk on his face, luckily I still had my shades on so I stared right back. I knew that was a bad idea because my heart started to beat a lot faster than usual. His bad boy look gave butterflies so I turn my head, finish my burger and text Chantelle.

_Hey Chan arrived to Mystic about an hour ago, just had lunch at Mystic Grill. I know, cheesy name, but hey the food was good. Spoke to a nice looking blonde called Matt, he sounds friendly and I just saw the fittest guy on earth. I wish you were here right now! Xx_

'Are we ready to go?' asks My Dad, I nod my head but say

'Can I quickly just go to the toilets please?'

'Ok, but be quick sweetie, we need to unpack some things and get the rooms sorted.'

I nod and walk towards bad boy and Matt. 'Hey Matt, erm question where are the toilets?' 'Oh hey Rose, toilets are round the back and second door on your left.' 'Thanks' I smile and start to walk off, but someone calls my name. I spin round and see bad boy standing in front of me, I take a quick glance behind him and thankful that the family has left to get to the car. 'You called my name?' I say, trying to sound mysterious, and succeeding. '

So Rose, I haven't seen you around before' he smirks and has a glint in his eye.

My stomach flips inside and I try to act coolly, 'Well I only did arrive about an hour ago, so you're the second person to speak to me.' He smiles and I'm taken in by his eyes, they're almost the same colour as mine, except they seem brighter, I can't stop until he says

'Hmm, well that's true Rose. Rose, that's a pretty necklace you're wearing'

'Th-thanks' I stutter, gosh what is wrong with me! I'm wearing Chantelle's necklace and then remember I wanted to go to the toilet and say 'Erm, I really need to go to the bathroom, so if you don't mind...'

'Of course, I'm sorry. My name's Damon Salvotore, and welcome to Mystic Falls'. Except his voice didn't sound as friendly as Matt's, he sounded dangerous, but i guess that's what bad boys are like. I walk towards the toilets, and then come out a few minutes later. I walk past Damon and leave the Grill. I get into the car and we head towards our new home. There was something about Damon that didn't leave my head, but I don't know what it was.

We reach our new house, and actually I quite like the outside view of it. The white walls, with the porch with a small bench outside. Most of our stuff is already inside, due to the delivery men bringing everything and Dean and I run up the stairs to dibs a room. I take the room with the view of the street and because it has the view of the son and a window seat to watch the sunset. I get my boxes from downstairs and start to unpack when I hear my phone vibrate.

_Ooooh, details of bad boy please! Like right now, and details of Matt! Xx_

_Ok ok, his name is Damon Salvotore, he sounds so posh but he doesn't act like it! Black hair and bright blue eyes! His voice is rough and husky like and his smirk! He seems muscley and I bet he has a 6pack. Matt is blonde, and he has an athletic build. They both seem friendly but bad boy likes the necklace! Xx_

I put my phone on the window seat and start to put my clothes into my new wardrobe, it's slightly smaller but I'll make sure everything fits. A couple hours later I hear mum calling us for dinner, and I notice how much I've done. All that's left is to do my posters, pictures and books and other small things but that can wait. We have pasta for dinner and notice mum has done everything for the kitchen. The pastel blue walls and the natural wood coloured cupboards look good and dad has done the tv for the living room and put up some of the paintings. The house seems peaceful with the pastel coloured walls and beige carpet. The house is neater and feels cosier than the last, but it's not something I'm used to. After dinner I help wash up and clean the table then head back to my room. Dean's next door so I can hear his music, but it doesn't bother me this time, only because it remnds me of home. I put my books in alphabetical order of the authors and then in the order of the series. I'm slightly OCD about this stuff, just like how my wardrobe is colour coded. I leave my posters on top of my laptop, which is on my new desk and I get ready for bed. It's been a long day and I change into my pjs, plug into my music, switch off the light and close my eyes. The only thing I see is Damon's eyes and hear the hint of danger behind his welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Meetings**

I've been in Mystic Falls for a week now and found my new favourite place: the mountains up near The Falls. The waterfall is so beautiful to watch for hours on end, I just love to sketch the water flowing and capturing the moment of nature at its best. I guess it's ok to say that I don't mind the move so far, it's given me the chance to think about things and to obviously be sketching Damon's face in secret. I can never get the colour of his eyes right; I don't know what it is. I go back to sketching The Falls when I hear a voice behind me.

'Funny to see you here, Rose.' I'd remember that voice anywhere. I haven't seen him since I first arrived and all I've ever had on replay in my head is our small conversion and the way his eyes lit up when I stuttered.

'Well, it's become my new favourite place, I like to draw the waterfall, its magnificent', I say quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Damon walks closer towards me and holds out his hand for my sketchpad. I shake my head and he pulls a smirk 'You're not drawing me are you?' I am so lucky I've brought the different sketchpad to the one with all his drawings, this would be embarrassing, but I don't want him to see my artwork, it's too personal.

'Haha, you wish. No I'm not drawing you, I just don't like people seeing my artwork, it really isn't that great' I whisper. I don't think he heard me, but he did, and he takes another step towards me, close enough to make my heart skip a beat and for me to touch him, but I don't.

'You know, you shouldn't put yourself down, at least let me look at one, please?' he pulls the puppy dog eyes, shit. I can never say no to such an adorable face. I shake my head and bite my lip while I flick through my sketchbook. I choose the drawing of the waterfall and the surreal mountain in the background, it's my favourite one. I turn the sketchpad round for him to see and I watch his eyes glint in the sunlight as he takes in my drawing. I could see him trying to figure out if there is a message behind the piece, but there isn't. We stand like this for 5 minutes until he says 'Wow, you're not so bad at art, maybe I could help you improve you're technique' and winks.

'Oh gee thanks, I mean it's not as if I spent 2 hours on that drawing for you to say that!' I reply harshly, I don't think he knows how much art means to me. He laughs and starts to walk away.

'Hey! Are you not at least going to say goodbye? Damon, that's really rude you know' I shout at him.

'Goodbye Rose, I'll see you around'. That's it, he doesn't turn around, he just continues to walk away and I turn back, smile and sit back down and continue to sketch. 2 hours later, around 5pm, I make my way to Mystic Grill. I've spoken to Matt a few times, but not anyone else except this other guy called Jeremy. Its hard making friends, hence why I come to the mountains to draw and escape. About 20 minutes I arrive at the Grill, sit at a table and wait for my parents and Dean to arrive.I check my phone and see I've got a text from Chantelle;

_Rosey, how are the drawings coming along my artistic friend? And any encounters with bad boy yet? If not I totally think you should hit it off with Matt! Love you chica xx_

I curse under my breath and reply with:

_Chan the drawings are coming along perfect! The waterfall is just so beautiful! Had an odd encounter with him today actually, we were in the mountains, and I ended up showing him one of my drawings J xx_

Chantelle knows when its odd when I show someone my artwork, she knows how personal it is to me. I must've been in the middle of texting, because when I look up I notice Damon in front of me. 'Twice in one day Damon. What can I do for you?' I try to flirt and raise an eyebrow. He just looks at me and does the one sided smiles boys do that make them look even cuter and more good looking than they started off to be.

'Well Rose, I did tell you I'd see you around, but also I want to introduce you to a couple of people' he says coolly, and right on cue two people join us. The boy's wavy dark hair and green eyes stand out and his body seems lean like Damon's, but he seems a lot more friendlier by his eyes and his face is younger. I guess he's Damon's younger brother and the girl is his girlfriend. Her black hair, slightly longer than mine and her slim body, with the curves in the right place make her body frame look like perfection. Her light brown eyes stand out against her tan skin colour and she just looks so beautiful.

'Rose, this is my younger brother Stefan and this is Elena Gilbert. Elena, Stefan this is Rose. She's new in town'. The both say hi in sync and I smile and say hi back. I turn back to Damon and he's raised his right eyebrow at me. I look at him with a confused face and he does his trademark smirk. 'So Rose, how did you meet my older brother Damon?' quizzes Stefan.

'Well, it was near the bar, I was going to the bathroom and he called my name', just remembering that moment makes me blush so I stare at the table rather than making eye contact. It takes me a few seconds before I regain composure and look back up towards Stefan. He raises his eyebrows and smiles, as if he knows that I like Damon. I turn to Elena and then Damon in turn. I look behind them and see that my parents and Dean have arrived. 'Sorry guys, my family is here, it was nice meeting you Elena and Stefan. Bye Damon', I say and get up and start to leave the table, until Damon somehow gets in front of me and I stall.

He catches me by the waist and I look up to him. 'You should watch your step Rose' he says as I try to gain my balance back.

'Well I wouldn't have to if I saw you coming. Have you got super speed or something?' I say casually, even though his hands are still on my waist. I think I'm going to hyperventilate; I look down at my waist and then raise my head and cock an eyebrow. His eyes glint with slyness and he slowly takes his hands of my waist. 'You could say or something' is his reply and he walks off.

'Or something', what does he mean by that? Or maybe he's just playing with me. Probably.

I get to my parents and Dean and we sit down to eat. But the only thing on my mind for the rest of the evening is what he said. I try to find an answer, but I can't. I fall asleep eventually, with his eyes being the only thing I can seem to only dream about...

_A/N So this is the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and have enjoyed the rest of the story so far! Please review if you wish :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Day At School

It's Monday morning. I seriously am not looking forward to going to school, It's going to be so awkward having my dad there and my brother! Not only that, there is a possibility that my Dad is going to be teaching me! Oh no, this is a bad move, maybe I shouldn't go in…

'Rose wake up! It's your first day at school, your dad can't be late!' shouts Mum from downstairs. Jheeze, does this woman not understand that this is going to be the most embarrassing thing ever?! Ahh man, this is going to be awful. I quickly text Chantelle to keep me sane and wander to my cupboard to see what to wear on my first day. Do I want to look mysterious again or 'don't talk to me you peasants' or 'hey there please talk to me, I'm really desperate' or do I want to look casual? SO many decisions in life, but one thing for sure, I'm keeping the sunglasses, they're my trademark. After 10 minutes of looking, I grab my grey pair of jeans, purple top and throw on a grey cardigan. I put on my knee length black boots and brush my hair and leave it down. I don't bother with makeup and head downstairs. Mum's made me tea and I grab a piece of toast from Dean's plate. 'Hey! Give that back Roseeeee!'

'No way, I'm running late and I need food!' I grab the lunch Mum's made for me and I head outside and wait for Dad to get to the car. I quickly text Chantelle:

_Morning! Meh, first day at the new school, help! So scared and I'm wearing your necklace. Really wish you were here with me right now! Xx_

I put my headphones in and listen to OneRepublic on my IPod as soon as Dean and Dad arrive. I slip on my sunglasses and Dad starts the engine. In about 10 minutes we arrive to Mystic Falls High. The building is really modern on the outside, with so many windows. Theres's a huge sign on the side of the wall, with 'MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL' in red letters and the outside looks quite picturesque with the grass so green and the trees. I get out of the car, leave my earphones in and put on my sunglasses. I spot a few familiar faces, Matt, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan, I don't walk over I head towards the main entrance with Dad and Dean to retrieve my schedule for the rest of the school semester. I look at my classes, French, History, Geography (thank goodness my dad is not my teacher), AP English and the usual Maths and all Sciences. My first lesson of the day is History with Mr Saltzman, but first I need to find my locker. I walk down the corridors aimlessly trying to find my locker and hear someone shout my name. I stop and slowly turn around, it's Matt with his group of friends and I smile. "You look a bit lost Rose, what lesson you got?"

"I've got history with Mr Saltzman, but first I need to find my locker… Help me?"

"Sure, but first let me introduce you to everyone. Rose this is Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. You've met Jeremy before."

I say hi and look at everyone. Wow is Caroline beautiful; she wears her hair in long blonde curls and shines in the light. Her model-esque body- tall, slim and curves- just amazingly perfect. Her eyes, catlike, but an odd shade of green, but bright. Her mascara emphasises her bold features and she looks just like a Vogue model by wearing some really trendy clothes: skin tight jeans, a dark blue blouse with a very chic blazer. Bonnie on the other hand, is pretty, but she's smaller than me with brown skin, olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and straight, thick black hair. Her dress sense is very gypsy chic, but it suits her. The casual jeans and top, with a few accessories make her look cute and friendly.

They all carry on with their conversation and Matt leads the way to my locker. I take note of where it is a dump a couple of books I don't need in there and ask Matt where the history class is.

"We'll take you", says Elena and I smile gratefully. As the bell rings we depart for class and they all tell me how it was nice to meet me. As I enter the classroom Mr Saltzman looks at me and realises I'm new. He gives a smile, introduces me to the class and tells me to take a seat. The only spare seat was one at the back nearest the window, I drop my bag on the floor, take my notebook and pens out. I take off my sunglasses, and my earphones and notice how everyone was watching me. I try not to take notice and pay attention to the teacher, but honestly my nerves were getting to me. History passed by in a blur, only because I kept staring out the window to avoid eye contact with everyone who kept turning around to see me, and head for English. Elena and Stefan wait for me at the door and take me to class, this time I had a lesson with Bonnie and she smiles as I take my seat. Soon lunch arrives and everyone stares at me as I pass by in the corridors, Caroline calls me over for lunch and we sit outside in the sun. I put on my sunglasses and put in an earphone so I don't seem totally unsociable to the others.

"So how's your first day going so far?" asks Matt

"Not bad thanks, could've been worse, but it's good."

They all continue to ask me questions, where I'm from, what I like to do, If I miss home and so on.

"Do you want to be a cheerleader? See I'm Captain of the team and you look cheerleader type with your body and hair." Caroline points out. I'm a little surprised that she thinks I'm cheerleader type, but honestly not surprised she's captain of the team.

"No thanks, I'm not a cheerleader person", I try and say as nicely and friendly as possible. I'm seriously not a cheerleader, I'm an artist who likes to be by herself and doesn't know how to communicate with others well. Caroline smiles, and gives an understanding look and everyone goes back to their conversations. I look around the grounds and look at all the students. I take out my phone and see there's a message from Chantelle,

_Hey chick, I'm sure you'll be fine! Let me know how the day goes and I'll ring later okay? Enjoy the day and try to make some friends! Xx_

I give a small chuckle, I'll reply to her later. I notice Stefan staring at me, and I give him a puzzled look. He just smiles and says, "So Rose, spoken to my brother lately?" and winks at me. I blush and look down. I witness Elena playfully hit him and when I look back up I see everyone looking at me. Caroline's eyebrows raised, Matt just smiles because he witnessed my first encounter with him, but Bonnie doesn't look happy. Does she like him or what? I go to say something, but Elena speaks for me, "Stefan, you've embarrassed her! And even if she had I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell you!" I give Elena an appreciated look and Caroline laughs, "I can see why you're attracted to him, but he's bad, he's got that slight bit of danger to him". I continue to look down and try to forget this whole conversation happened. The bell rings and its back to class.

Maths and Biology go by in a blur, and before I know it, it's time to go home. Dad asks the usual questions about the day and what we think of the school. Dean talks about all the new friends he's made and how he has his eye on this girl, boy is my brother a typical guy. We get home and I drop my bag on my bedroom floor and get my sketchbook out. I flick through the drawings I've done of Damon and try and get the shape and colour of his eyes right. As soon as I put the pencil to paper, my phone goes off, it's Caroline.

_Hey, want to meet us all down at Mystic Grill? We'll be there in 15 if you want to join us._

I contemplate whether to give her an excuse, but then decide to go. I hide the sketchbook and change my cardigan for my black leather jacket. I ask mum if I can go, and she smiles and tells me to enjoy myself. I reply to Caroline and make my way over. I arrive just after 15 minutes and notice the group at the pool table. I make my way and greet everyone with a small hi. "Wanna play pool? It'll be Matt, Caroline and yourself against Stefan, Bonnie and me", I nod my head and know my team is going to win. When it's my turn, I take the cue stick out of Matt's hands and pot in the striped 7 and 9 and everyone looks surprised.

"What? I can play pool, it's one of my many talents", I say triumphantly as I hand the cue stick back to Matt and give Caroline a high five. The game goes on and my team wins, which I knew was going to happen.

"Where did you learn to play pool, Rose?" That voice. I slowly spin around to face the eyes I've been trying to perfect in my sketches.

"Back at Ocean Fields, we had a place just like this to play pool, and my Dad taught my brother and I", I reply hesitantly. Does this guy know what he's doing to me? He steps closer and looks straight into my eyes.

"Think you can beat me?" he hits back, with that smirk of his and raises his eyebrows.

"You think I can't, don't you?" I turn to Stefan, "Rack it up, I'm playing against Damon." I turn back to Damon and smile confidently. Everyone goes 'ooh' and part of me knows I'm going to lose, but I'm not going down without a fight. Damon starts and he pockets a spot pool ball. Stripes it is for me, he takes another shot and gives that smirk. I take the cue stick from Matt and pass by Damon. I pocket a striped ball and another. I look up from the cue stick before I take my next shot and wink at Damon.

The game continues for another half an hour and Damon wins. But we were both after the black ball so it's ok, I didn't lose badly. "Not bad Rose, shame you lost."

"If I give you a rematch I know I'd win, but I've got to go home." I turn to everyone else and say bye and thanks for inviting me out. They all say bye in return, except Damon. As I walk out the Grill, Damon walks with me. "I do know my way home Damon."

"I know, but I can't let you walk home by yourself. It's dangerous you know."

"Are you saying that as an excuse to walk me home, or do you really mean that."

He stares at me, and searches my eyes. "Both, but more the latter. It really is dangerous, there are supernatural scary things around here."

I laugh and ignore what he says. It's a silent walk, but not an awkward silent. Damon whistles as we walk towards my house and I just stare at his beautiful face. I've never met anyone like him before. I turns to look at me, and I try to look away, but he notices.

"Staring at my beautiful face are we?"

"Haha, you wish, no. I was wondering about what you said and I wanted to tell you your whistling is totally off tune."

"Ah, I see. And my whistling is definitely not off tune Rose."

"Yeah it is." I laugh and bite my lip. The way he says my name makes my heart skip a beat. Oh dear Lord, please don't tell me I'm falling for him. He gazes at my lip and then quickly looks at me. We've reached my house. We stand outside, on the porch. Now this is awkward.

"Well, er, thanks for walking me home. I would invite you in, but that's a bit awkward."

"It's ok. "

We stand around for a few more minutes just looking at each other, and then I make a move to go inside. "Goodbye Rose", I turn around and his eyes twinkle. I smile and reply, "Goodbye Damon." I enter the house and as soon as I turn to see Damon, he's gone. Weird. I head to the kitchen and eat dinner with the family. Afterwards, I head upstairs after clearing in the kitchen and take out my sketchbook. I try to do his eyes again, and I finally get the shape right. I notice it's late and head for bed. I laugh to myself, supernatural things, haha yeah right Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Curiosity**

The next 2 weeks pass by in a blur, and with only one encounter with Damon and that was when he was leaving the Grill. He didn't say anything, but he did his trademark eyebrows raise and smirk as I walked past. Part of me wanted to ask him how did he leave the porch so quickly, but I didn't have the courage. It was just a small interaction, but since then, nothing else has happened.

I've settled into school and I've noticed how Stefan seems to disappear on the odd occasion, and everyone seems used to it. No questions asked, they get on with their usual day, but when he's gone Elena's anxious, Caroline becomes on edge, Bonnie tries to hide the fact that she's trying to find out what's going on and even Mr Saltzman shares looks in class with Elena to figure it all out. Matt on the other hand, seems calm about it and doesn't even give a hint whether he thinks about what Stefan's up to. Apart from the time he wasn't the only one missing. Just like today. Except today they're all not in, including Mr Saltzman. Damon's voice rings in my ears '_there are supernatural scary things around here'. _Maybe what he said is true, they're all not here. None of them, and I can feel that something's going on and I'm determined to find out what.

I text Caroline, Matt and Elena and ask them if they're ok and why they're not in and Caroline's the first to reply:

_Hey Rose, I'm ok. Just not feeling that great and didn't feel like coming in. Have fun in class! _

The next message I receive is from Matt:

_Hi Rose. I'm ok, just been sick today and last night. I'll hopefully be in tomorrow, see you then._

And as soon as I've read his message, Elena replies:

_Hey Rose, I'm great. Just on a secret get away with Stefan. Sorry about leaving you in history!_

So two of them are mysteriously ill and the other two are on a getaway. Hmm, what about Bonnie? Maybe I should text her too. As soon as I go to text Bonnie, she's sent me a text:

_Rose, I'm not in today, have to look after my Dad. He's not feeling great. Could you possibly tell me what happens in English and if any work is set please? Thank you!_

Now that's odd, freakishly odd. Damon's phrase keeps replaying in my head and I try so hard to ignore him, but I can't. I try so hard to get through the day without worrying about them, I'm sure they're fine. But why is Mr Saltzman not in? Why is he not in and what does he know? I'm intrigued, and the only way I'm going to get answers is by trying to find them. But it all has to wait until school finishes and I can leave the door and get home as fast as possible. Thank goodness Dean and I have to walk today, otherwise I wouldn't have the patience to wait for Dad. So many theories twist and turn in my head, but nothing seems to fit. If there's anything wrong with this town, I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't have moved here. It's a nice town, and if there's anything supernatural going on, the town's doing pretty well to hide it. But I don't understand, why would Damon tell me the town is dangerous? Is he protecting me, or drawing me in? Either way, I'm going to find out.

The final bell rings and I jump out of my seat and leave the building as fast as lightening. I put my sunglasses on and listen to my iPod as I try to sort through my thoughts. So in two weeks Stefan has missed 4 days of school, and on two of those occasions, either Caroline or Elena weren't there and on one occasion Mr Saltzman wasn't there. I try and piece if there was anything said in the conversations, but nothing. They're all well guarded; they know how to keep their secrets. I know I'm new in town, but this mystery just got more curious. I reach home and dump my stuff on my bed, grab my brown sidebag, put my sketchbook in and my pencils and tell mum I'm going out to draw the waterfalls and that I'm going to have dinner with the group. Mum hands me some money and tells me to enjoy myself. I smile and walk out the door. Now where should I start?

Mystic Grill is a bit obvious, so I walk towards the woods. Having my sketchpad with me is perfect, just in case I need an excuse if someone asks me what I'm doing. It takes me 10 minutes to find the trail, and I start to wander through the trees, while I try to find the hidden meaning behind Damon's words. I follow the trail for half an hour, and freeze. There's a rustling between the trees, I slowly take a step forward and try to figure out what or who is behind me. My heart races as there's more rustling, but I can't move, I can't run.

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHH, DAMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' I scream at him, whilst I punch him in the chest multiple times. He stands in front of me, and laughs so loud. I attempt to punch him again, but this time he grabs my hands and pulls me closer to his body.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here by yourself, in the woods. Anything could happen, Rose." He whispers in my ear that it sends shivers down my back. I don't move.

"Anything, meaning supernatural, Damon?" I whisper back.

He moves his face away from my hair and looks deep into my eyes. "I suppose so. But tell me, why are you out here? Aren't you usually by the Falls?"

"I want to draw something new. And how would you know? Been spying on me now?" I try to flirt, but he narrows his eyes.

"Part of me thinks you're lying"

"So what if I am? You'll never know"

Gosh, this intimacy, the whispering, the flirting. If I don't move away right now something stupid is going to happen. Right on cue I hear Caroline.

"Damon! Damon! Where are you? Stefan needs you right now!" I meet his gaze and give him the what-the-hell-is-going-on look. Caroline must've noticed me and she coughs. "Oh hey Rose, what are you doing here?"

I quickly turn away and move from Damon. Just as I'm about to reply, he speaks for me. "Rose was just leaving... Weren't you?"

I stare at him, surprised at that. "Erm no, I came here looking for something different to draw!"

"No, you're going home now." He demands. I can feel Caroline watching us.

"Why do you want me to go home, Damon? Something going on that you don't want me to know, or what?" I respond with just as much anger.

Caroline interrupts, "You draw Rose? Can I see some of your sketches?" Oh she's good, but I'm not letting them get away with this. But I have to be tactical about it.

"Erm, yeah I draw, I'm not that great but I like it. It's my form of escapism. And, I'm sorry, but I don't like showing my pictures. Anyway, aren't you meant to be ill?" and when I say 'ill' I do the hand gesture for quote marks.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I lied. I really just didn't want to be in today."

I smile, I know she's lying. "So umm, why are you looking for Damon, to help Stefan? Isn't he on a getaway with Elena?"

She stares at me and quickly looks at Damon. I know she wants some back up. This time she doesn't reply. Damon grabs my shoulders and makes me face him. "Rose. You need to go home, or anywhere but here. Now. I'm not telling you why, but you have to trust me. Now go." I blink, I don't respond. There are too many questions in my head. _Why does he want me to go? What is going on? I came looking for answers, but instead I got more questions. Something dangerous is obviously going to happen, and he doesn't want me to know. I'm going to find out._

"Fine. I'll go. But I deserve an explanation. I don't want an argument about it. You need to tell me what the hell is going on and I mean soon. I want to know by the end of this week Damon. And I mean it." I say sharply, I turn to Caroline and say bye, and walk back from where I came from. I don't wait for an answer, I can't. There must be some truth to what Damon's been saying; otherwise he wouldn't want me to go home.

_A/N: I hope you're liking the story so far. It's my first fanfiction, and I didn't expect it to be so long! Thoughts on what I can do to improve? Any kind of reviews would help! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Set Up**

As my curiosity became stronger, my anger towards Damon became worse. Damon was taking his sweet, precious time to tell me what I wanted to know. I couldn't face the others, so as my impatience grew, I spent my time in the library. I didn't go out when they wanted me to, only because I knew I'd lash out. I just needed my space; it's not them who I'm angry at. It's the idiot with the eyes. The jerk who I couldn't possibly be falling for. He's the one who needs to give answers. Not them, except they know what's going on. I know, I'm the new girl, they don't know whether they can trust me. But that's not the point.

It's Friday. Damon has exactly 2 days, 8 hours, 30 minutes and 10 seconds. To take my mind off things, I take out a canvas and leant it against my easel. I put my iPod on my docking station and set it to play OneRepublic- Secrets. Oh the irony. I grab my pencils and paints and begin to lose sense of the world around me. I don't know why, but I start to sketch an outline of a pair of wings, not just any type of wings- sharp pointed feathers, with a sense of fragility. As I lose myself to the music and imagination, I start to sketch an angel to the beat of the song, and that's why I didn't hear them.

As I stop to take a break and text Chantelle, I see all five of them. Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt, standing in my room. I open my mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. My instant reaction is to hide my artwork, but I hear Elena behind me, "Don't cover it. Please. It's beautiful." I slowly turn back to face them all and ask "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, you've been avoiding us. And don't say you haven't missy, because we know you have and we know everything!" Caroline sasses.

"What do you mean by, er, everything?" I say slowly. I begin to panic and my heart beat races.

"Ok, so not everything, but we know you want answers."

So basically everything. Has Damon sent them here to do his work?! I swear I'm going to kill him when I next set eyes on him. I murmur multiple insults and curse words towards Damon and look back up towards them. I narrow my eyes, and say to myself, rather than everyone else, "I swear, I'm going to kill Damon. No offence Stefan." Stefan chuckles and everyone else looks amused.

"We've been trying to get rid of him for a while, but you can do the honours", is Caroline's reply. _Wait, what? But wasn't she looking for Damon yesterday to help Stefan? Hmm, so there's more to this than anyone is letting on._

"So how are you going to kill my brother?"

"I don't know yet. I've been contemplating by stabbing him in the heart. With a stake. Or a knife."I smile to myself, and as I gaze back to them, their faces had dropped. Caroline's jaw had practically dropped to the floor, Matt looked frightened and Elena and Stefan didn't make eye contact. The only person who hadn't changed their expression was Bonnie. "Um, okayyy, what did I say wrong? I was kidding, I wouldn't really kill him. Honestly I don't think I could." I try to laugh it off, and suddenly everyone goes back to normal. _That was odd. Why did they all just kind of freak out? _

"Haha, fooled you! But tell, why a stake?" says Stefan, although he has a slight edge to his voice.

I waver to my collection of books. Twilight, The Morganville Town Series, Fallen, Hush Hush trilogy, Harry Potter, all fantasy based and lately I'd been reading Twilight again, gosh is Edward whipped. "As you can see, fantasy and supernatural are my favourite genres of books, so that's where the stake comes in." I give a small smile to cover up what I'm really feeling- anxious, nervous and definitely a little scared. _He's wondering why I said stake? He doesn't mind me killing his brother, but he's worried about the weapon I'd use? Great, another mystery to add to my collection._

This time Caroline speaks, "An-y-wayy, we came here to drag you out of solitary and take you to the Grill, our treat. Ok? No excuses, no arguing. Grab your coat and sunglasses, we're going out for dinner!" I could tell she wouldn't let me get out of this, so I do as she says. As we walk downstairs, we pass by mum and I give her the look. The look she fully understands, "Mum, why did you let them just come into my room? You do realise that was completely unfair and I was at a disadvantage because I was lost in my own world?! We need to talk about this, but after dinner." Mum just laughs at me, and everyone joins in. I whip round and narrow my eyes at them. "You wait guys. Just you wait."

As we leave the house, I dramatically put my shades on and we walk over to Mystic Grill. "So Rose, why don't you let anyone see your sketches?" I turn to Matt and blush.

"It's my way of dealing with things. Dealing with emotions. Whatever I draw is personal, it's not something I like to share. There's only one person other than my family who has seen my art and that's my best friend Chantelle." _Liar liar, you showed Damon! Oh shut up Brain!_

"Does that mean we are privileged to have seen your current piece?" asks Stefan. I nod in reply. I know my art is good, well Chantelle and my family tell me it is. Even Elena said it was beautiful. I don't know why I'm scared to show it, maybe I'm not, maybe I'm just afraid to let anyone in.

"Are you afraid of showing it? Is that what it is?" This time it's Bonnie who asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"Can we have a change of topic please? I beg you! I've come out of solitary, please!" I beg. I really don't like talking about my art. One day I will, but not today.

"Fine fine. Tell us, what is going on between you and the other Salvatore brother?" Caroline slyly asks, with a wicked smile.

"Care! You can't ask her that! But, Rose, she has a point," says Elena.

"Nothing. And I mean nothing, is going on. He just owes me answers and yeah."

"You're blushing! You like him! Ooh tell tell tell! Actually, I saw the tension between you that day in the woods. Oh there was a spark when you two were so close to one another and in that heated argument!" squeals Caroline.

"Caroline! I was really hoping you would not blurt that out!" I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks, and I know I've gone crimson. _Thanks Caroline. Just thanks._ We arrive at the Grill, and a shiver runs through my whole body. As if it's telling me not to go in. I ignore it and walk in with the others. We notice Jeremy and he walks over and gives Bonnie a huge grin. _Oh they are totally together, I can see it._ I notice an empty booth and point it out to Elena and she nods her head, we take a seat and the boys grab our drinks for us.

"Rose, come on, we know something's going on with you and Damon. So spill!"

"Seriously Caroline, nothing is going on!"

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" She remarks and raises an eyebrow.

I look at the other two, and they've got the same expression- as if they don't believe me. "Guys! Come on! Give me a break here!"

"So you liiikkkeee him!" Elena sings.

"No no no no. And no!" I say with a twinge of anger.

"Someone's on the defensive, but ok. We'll leave you to it," responds Bonnie, but she still has a knowing glint in her eye. I put my head on the table to stop myself from blushing and the girls laugh at me. Why am I so easy to read?! As the guys return, I look up and notice him. He's by the bar with Mr Saltzman. I stare at each of them in turn. "How long has Damon been here?"

"Oh, uh, um. Ok so we knew you two needed to talk, so we needed to set this up. Please don't hate us. Please!" I just glare at each of them.

"I can't be dealing with this, ah, ok, I'm going home. Now."

"No, Rose please stay. You need to talk to my brother, well he needs to talk to you. Please?"

They all look apologetically towards me and I try not to give in. But I'm hopeless, part of me wants to speak to Damon. To hear his voice. "Fine But you all owe me big time!" We finish dinner and have a lovely evening out. I'm glad they dragged me out, I've missed being around them. We walk outside and that's when he decides to make his move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: So Close**

"Rose..."

I whip round and face Damon. I go to hit him, but something inside me stops myself. I glare at him instead.

Damon gives out an exasperated sigh and stares at me. "Oh come on. I haven't done anything wrong, I still have 2 days to fulfil your wish, don't I? And here I am, trying to give you what you want. This is not the way to treat me."

I glare at him even more and Bonnie speaks for me, "Maybe you should start with an apology Damon. Ever thought of that before?"

"Maybe I should start with an apology... Oh hush little Bonnie!" mimics Damon.

"Damon that is no way to talk to Bonnie! Apologise!" I remark.

"Ah, the girl speaks. Can we talk now? Or do I have to beg?"

"As I really just want answers right now, I don't care whether you beg or don't."

"Well come with me newbie, bye brother and his little friends." And he gives them a wave of his hand. I turn to others and give them the look as if to say do-I-go-with-him-or-not. They all understand me and give reassuring smiles.

"Damon, you do anything stupid, we will kill you. Especially me", Bonnie says with a promising smile. I flash Bonnie a grin and glance at the others. I wave goodbye and watch them walk away. "So where to now Damon?" I mutter.

"A walk, shall we?" he smirks.

"Promise you'll answer my questions?"

He groans, "I'm not promising anything Rose."

"Then why are you here? Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you wanted a stupid explanation and your buddies talked me into it. Ok?!"

"So you wouldn't have given me an explanation if they hadn't forced you?"

"Meh, I suppose. Yes"

I stop in our tracks and glower at him. _How could I believe he actually wanted to tell me?_ I walk off in the other direction, towards home before Damon stalls me again. I lose balance and almost fall, until he catches me by the waist again. "Careful Rose, I don't want the little witch of the west to kill me", he winks. We stay in the position for what feels like forever, my heart beat races and I lose myself in his bright blue eyes. He glances into mine and our gazes interlock. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I do owe you answers. But I can't promise anything."

I lift my head and step out of his hold. "Lead the way Salvatore."

/

It's twilight. The skies are different shades of purple. The view from the Falls is breathtaking and I really wish I had my sketchpad on me right now. Damon and I had been walking for what seemed like ages in silence, but it was only 15 minutes. I take a seat to watch the sky and Damon sits next to me.

"Rose, you can ask me anything, but don't expect answers to all your questions," he says quietly.

I turn to face him and look straight into his eyes. There's no point not being straight with him. So here goes. "Damon, you know that day you told me there were supernatural things in the town. Did you mean yourself, meaning I should stay away from you, or do you actually mean there are supernatural things here in Mystic Falls?"

He turned away and pulled a face. "I hate difficult questions like that. Ask another."

"No, because that's the only question I want an answer to right now. It's been playing on my mind for the past few days Damon. Tell me."

He flickers his gaze towards my eyes and grins. "You know, your eyes are almost the same colour as mine."

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I told you I wouldn't answer all your questions."

"Please Damon." I put my hands on his face and make him look at me. He sighs.

"The answer to your question is yes, you should stay away from me." His eyes glint at me and he smirks.

"I suppose I should leave then, shouldn't be around such a _dangerous_ person then should I?"

"Yeah you should. Except I know you won't."

"Oh really, now why is that Damon?" I say with a flirtatious smile.

"Because I'm the bad boy every girl wants. The danger, the feeling of taking a risk. I know you like me Rose, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing right now. Annnd you can't stay away from me. I'm just what you want."

My heart skipped a beat and I quickly turned my face away from him. I hear him chuckle and he puts his arm around me.

"You may be a bad boy with that hint of danger, but first you have to prove it to me?" I try to recover myself from embarrassment and risk glancing up at him.

"Oh you want me to prove it do you? I don't think I need to though."

"Fine." I came here to ask him questions, not to flirt. Think Rose, think! "Next question, why are you so fast? I mean you have super speed, you came in front of me so fast when you were sitting down at the Grill and then the next second you were in front of me. How?"

"I was always in front of you."

Ok, now that pissed me off. "No you weren't! And 15 minutes ago when I turned to walk back home? How do you explain that?"

"Adrenaline rush."

"Don't bullshit me Damon! And _do not_ quote Edward from Twilight."

He sighed again. "I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Damn it Rose I just can't!"

I glared at him. For some reason I got a pang in my heart when he raised his voice. I can't tear up, I need answers.

"Damon, just tell me otherwise I'm going to walk away."

"Maybe you should."

"FINE I WILL" I scream at him. I get up from where I was sitting and run from him. How dare he tell me to go. How dare he make me walk away the way here and not give me the answers. I shouldn't have believed. In fact, I shouldn't have fallen for his eyes. I shouldn't have fallen for him. How could I be so stupid?

I hear footsteps behind me. "Rose, please stop. I shouldn't have said that."

I stop midway and spin around. "Why should I give you a second chance? Why Damon?"

"Part of me is really hoping you will figure this out. You're a smart girl Rose."

"Don't give me that Damon!"

"Fine I won't. Here's the truth. Yes there are supernatural things in this town. Yes they're scary. Yes I was trying to protect you the other day in the woods. Yes I want you to know, but I can't tell you." I walk up to him and glare at him.

"Why couldn't you tell me this 10 minutes ago?"

"Because I didn't want to. And like I said, I couldn't."

"There's still so much more to this isn't there Damon?"

He cups my face in his hands and whispers, "Yes there is. I'm sorry." And with that he kisses me. At first it was a slow, tender kiss and I didn't know how to respond. But I somehow did, and he deepened the kiss, his hands moved down to my waist pulling me closer and my arms went round his neck. I played with his hair and the kiss got more passionate. It was more passionate than I ever expected, I was lost in him. I was spinning, falling in whatever was happening and I didn't know how to stop. But I did. I pulled apart from him, his hands still on my waist. Our eyes interlocked and I searched for more answers, the ones he wouldn't tell me, but I knew his eyes wouldn't give anything away.

He moved a strand of my hair away from my face and did the one sided lazy smile that boys do. "I told you, I knew you wanted me from the moment we met."

I smiled and left my arms around his neck. "I guess I like dangerous."

"It's getting late-"

"No, you're not doing this. You still owe me answers Damon."

"Rose..."

"Damon..."

"Fine. I'll try and answer them. But you won't like the answers." We walked back to the spot we were at before, hand in hand and we sat down watching the view again. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"What supernatural things are there Damon?"

"You've read the Twilight Saga haven't you? That is the only thing I'm saying. I stare at him. Vampires? Werewolves? But they don't really exist do they? They don't. They can't. He's lying. I face him and look at him and he was already watching me. Waiting for a reaction. But his face gave me the answer I needed. He's serious. There are vampires and werewolves in this town. SHIT. Vampires have super speed and Damon tried explaining it b saying he had an adrenaline rush. I can feel the colour from my face drain and I ask him one of the most stupidest questions possible.

"How are you able to walk in the sunlight Damon?"

He's surprised. I can tell by the way his eyes widened and became brighter than I thought possible. "What do you mean Rose?"

"I mean, how are you able to walk in the sun? I mean aren't vampires meant to burn up or something?"

"But why are you asking me how I'm able to walk in the sun?"

"Damon, seriously, YOU HAVE VAMP SPEED. I'M NOT AN IDIOT DAMON!"

"I knew you were a smart girl. Ok fine. You see this ring I'm wearing-" he moves his arm from me and shows me the ring. It's a silver band with a fancy, intricate design and the stone is a dark, navy blue with a simple silver design. It look very old fashioned, but it suited him. In the middle of the stone was the letter 'D' engraved very carefully and had silver lines intertwined with one another in spirals. I take his hand in mine and pretend I'm sketching the ring. I nod at him for him to continue his explanation. "-Well I know a witch, you did a spell on this ring, and when I wear it I can walk around in the sun." I notice how the ring is similar to Stefan's, Jeremy's and Mr Saltzamn's.

"Wait, does that mean Jeremy, Stefan and Mr Saltzman are vampires too?"

"Stefan yes. But Jeremy and Alaric's are different. They're both human. Don't worry about them."

I keep my gaze on the ring. "But what about Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Matt?"

"Take a guess."

I think about it and see if there were any answers from the times I'd been with them. Elena had been with Stefan one time and so had Caroline. That means they're both something supernatural. Bonnie text me before I had text her. And Matt. Oh Matt can't be a vampire. He's just too sweet to be a vampire. They all are. How is this happening? I shrug my shoulders and he answers my question.

"Caroline and Elena are vampires. Bonnie's a witch and Matt is human."

I smile, knowing that Matt is like me. Bonnie's a witch. I go over everything she's ever done or said, but I can't put it together. Except her clothing style. But Caroline and Elena? I suppose the cheerleading would count, but then again being a cheerleader would be normal for Caroline. I shake my head in response.

"I told you, you wouldn't like the answers."

"It's not that, it's just I'm trying to piece everything together and figure out if there were any clues I've missed, but there aren't." He kisses my forehead.

"Let's get you home. We'll talk later ok. It's a lot to take in." I smile gratefully and he puts his arm round my shoulder and we walk to my house in silence. But a peaceful silent. We arrive outside my house and I bite my lip. In all honesty I just want to kiss him again. But he doesn't. All he does is smile and gives me a hug. But it's a sad smile and I look into his eyes and he says something. But I forget and I walk into the house and to my room and get into my pjs and go to sleep. Damon had explained everything by saying it was an adrenaline rush. But something nags at my mind and I try to figure it out. Whatever it was, I couldn't remember because the last thing on my mind is the kiss. That sweet, passionate kiss.

_A/N If it isn't clear, Damon has compelled her to forget everything he's said and replaced her memory with 'adrenaline rush' and only allowed her to remember the Kiss. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: She Remembers**

It's the day after Damon explained everything. It's the day after our kiss. My first real kiss and it just so happened with Damon. Ah, the memory makes me tingle and makes me feel warm and fuzzy, cheesy I know, but I can't get Damon out of my head.

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm finishing my painting of the angel. The wings are purple-black, as if the angel is bruised and the face is sad. I stare at the painting for a while and lose myself in my art. The face reminds me of Damon's sad smile last night, I don't know why, but it just does. I leave the paint to dry and head downstairs for lunch. As soon as I get to the kitchen, the doorbell rings."Dean, answer the door!"

"No, you answer the door!" he shouts back.

"Dean you're closer to the front door, just open it will you?!"

"NO!"

"Eurgh, Fine." As I walk past Dean to get the door, I slap the back of his head. He gets up and runs after me, and comes so close to hit me, but I open the door and notice who is outside. "Oh, hey guys. Come in."

"Hey! We were just heading towards the Salvatore mansion. Wanna join us?" asks Elena.

A smile creeps on my face, and I blush. "Sure, let me just let mum know and grab some things."

"Are you blushing Rose?" Why is Caroline so observant? God damn it.

"No", I drag out the word and quickly run outside in the garden and tell mum where I'm going. "Don't be home late like last night ok?"

"Yes Mum." I solemnly reply and go upstairs to my bedroom and grab my cardigan, put on my canvas shoes and grab trademark sunglasses. I give myself the once over in the mirror and then look at my painting. Should I give it to Elena or not? Hm, I'll think about it. I quickly check if I have my phone and get my iPod of my desk. The girls were talking amongst themselves and I could see Dean just drooling over Caroline. I laugh to myself. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" grins Bonnie and we head out the door, I shout bye as I leave the house. "So Rose, why were you blushing before?" We all sit inside Caroline's car and she starts the engine.

"When did I blush?" I try to hide my face as I say it, because I could feel myself going red.

"You're blushing now!" squeals Caroline.

"No. No I'm not!"

"What happened with Damon last night? Did you get your answers?" Elena asks looking me straight in the eye through the wing mirror.

"No-nothing happened last night. And yeah, sort of, but something is on my mind. But I don't know what."

"You stuttered. Something must have happened with Damon last night! So now you know what's going on?"

"Ok, okay! We erm, kinda kissed last night," I rushed and stare outside the window and watch the scenery go past.

"YOU KISSED DAMON SALVATORE?! OH MY GOD ROSE!" screams Caroline.

"Shh, Caroline!" Could you possibly be any louder?!" I reply sarcastically.

"What was it like?" Bonnie quirks and raises her eyebrows.

"It was...I'm not telling you!" I'm not going to give them something to talk about. Not right now.

"Why not?! And what did Damon tell you exactly last night?"

"Because it's personal! But let me tell you this, he is a goddamn good kisser ok?! And he just explained that his speed was due to him having an adrenaline rush and whatever."

"Wait. What? He said what?!" Elena asks furiously.

"He explained that there was a wolf in the woods that day and didn't want me to get hurt. And that his speed was due to him having an adrenaline rush?" _Okay, something is obviously wrong. Why would Elena question what he said?_

"I'm going to kill Damon." Bonnie hisses.

"Well here's your chance, welcome to the Salvatore house." Caroline says. They all seem pissed off with Damon. Is it something I said? I stand outside and take in the beautiful mansion. The grand building looked very Tudor-style and is surrounded by a private forest. A small roundabout in the middle and just outside the main entrance. The archway gave the boarding house an even more grand posture I suppose, and I just wanted to sit for hours sketching the building.

I stand for ages, oblivious to the fact Stefan and Damon were standing at the door watching me. Caroline snaps me back to reality as I hear her shout a Damon. "DAMON, how could you do that to her?! You idiot! You promised you weren't going to do that!" And before I knew it, Caroline and Damon were literally inside the house trying to kill one another. I glanced at Stefan and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"When have I ever kept my promises Blondie?" he smirks. Caroline slaps him right across his face and I gasp.

"Caroline? Erm, can someone explain what's going on please?"

"Uh, it's nothing. We just need to speak to Damon for a minute. Take a look around the house if you want," is all Stefan says. I give them all a questioning look and leave Damon til last. He raises his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders.

"Erm, ok." I leave them, slightly annoyed at them and go explore the house. The living room is huge, also very Tudor-style with a beautiful fire-place. An archway, similar to the one outside was also the entrance to the room. A wooden table in the middle, but there were books sprawled across it and amongst the walls were bookshelves with so many books. I go over to look at the titles, but they all seemed really old. The sofa is a bit odd, as its modern and doesn't really suit the interior of the house. I notice the tray with the whisky and the glasses and shake my head. Damon of course, only he would drink whisky during the day.

I exit the room and walk up the stairs and notice a study room. I walk inside and it's a complete mess. More books lay across the table and I notice a cupboard. I open it and notice loads of leather-bound books, I look inside one and notice it's a journal. I take it out and start to read it and lose myself in the stranger's thoughts and feelings.

_Dear Diary, _

_My hunger is growing. I don't know how I can cope without drinking the blood. But I can't and mustn't otherwise it'd be a repeat of my Ripper years. How does one stop? Animal blood makes me weak, but I cannot give into the temptation. How do I cope? I need Lexi._

_Dear Diary, _

_There must be some shred of humanity left in Damon. There has to be. I'm not going to give up on him. He is my brother after all. There has to be something inside of him. Anything. I need my brother back; something has to trigger his humanity. He needs to switch it back on before he loses it all. _

_Dear Diary, _

_Elena is the complete opposite of Katherine. She is warm, she makes me feel alive, if that's even possible. She makes me smile, she's genuine and honest. But she's lost amongst the world around her. She's not fine, even though she keeps telling everyone she is. She lost her parents, how do I tell her I'm the one who saved her?_

I continue to read the diary, and realise its Stefan's. I go back to all the ones that talk about blood, and his thirst, his hunger. What is he on about? He drinks blood? But that can't be right. Stefan is so friendly and gentle. He can't be what I think he is. But that means Damon is too. This can't be right. They can't be. "Vampires." I whisper to myself. A shiver runs down my back and I lose my balance. An overwhelming feeling takes over, and I can't control it. Fear runs through my body and I go into shock. Before I know it, I fall to the cold floor and everything goes black.

/

"Damon why did you compel her?" Elena asks quietly, but with a hint of anger.

"I had to. I couldn't let her be part of this world. Look how it ended up for you guys."

"Damon, you have to let her make her own choices! We all agreed that she should know!" Caroline fires back.

"What? Let her make the stupid choice? Let her be part of this?"

"Damon does have a point, but you're also wrong. You can't take away her free will!" Elena says

"When you told her the truth last night, how did she react?" asks Stefan.

"She was ok with it. Unusually calm. She didn't run away, but I could see the fear in her eyes."

"Are you sure it was fear?"

"Yes little witch, it was fear!"

"Erm... Guys, did you hear that? I think it's Rose."

"Where is she?" Bonnie asks.

"Last time I checked she was in the lounge."

"Let's search the house."

"That's the only sensible thing you've said today Damon. Actually in your entire life!"

"Oh whatever, let's just look for the newbie."

The group split and look around the house. Elena checks the kitchen, Damon searches the bedrooms only in hope to kiss Rose again. Bonnie searches the basement and Caroline searches the library and study room. She notices something in the study and shouts for the others. "Guys, I've found her. In the study, hurry up!"

The blonde walks over to her friend and picks up the journal Rose was reading. She takes in a breath and the others arrive. "What's wrong Care?"

"Stefan, she read your journal. I don't think she realised it was yours until she read about Damon."

Damon hits the wall. "Shit, now what?"

"We can't compel her again. She said something was nagging at her mind about last night, but she doesn't know what."

"That's impossible. No one should feel like that once they've been compelled,"" Stefan replies.

"Look, let's just move her to the sofa for now and wait for her to wake up ok?"

Damon picks up the small, fragile girl and carries her to the lounge. He stares at her face as he does, and wears a sad smile. _She's so beautiful, but she's a mystery to me. Why am I attracted to her? Goddamn it. _He places her gently on the sofa and watches her.

/

_Am I dreaming? Wait, where am I? Surrounding me where the woods. Where I was with Damon last night. The same spot, everything. I stand from a distance watching myself and Damon speak to one another._

_"What supernatural things are there Damon?"_

_"You've read the Twilight Saga haven't you? That is the only thing I'm saying."_

_"How are you able to walk in the sunlight Damon?"_

_He's surprised. "What do you mean Rose?"_

_"I mean, how are you able to walk in the sun? I mean aren't vampires meant to burn up or something?"_

_"But why are you asking me how I'm able to walk in the sun?"_

_"Damon, seriously, YOU HAVE VAMP SPEED. I'M NOT AN IDIOT DAMON!"_

_Wait. Is this what happened last night? But I thought he said an adrenaline rush was why he had super speed? The scene shifts and suddenly I'm watching us from my porch. Damon speaks to me._

_"You'll forget our conversation about vampires, werewolves and witches. You'll forget about this conversation about supernatural things. I explained my speed by saying it was an adrenaline rush. The reason I was in the woods that day because I was hunting the wolf and I sent you home to protect you. You won't remember this conversation; you'll only remember our kiss." And with that Damon leaves. _

_Witches? Vampires? Werewolves? What is this? I must be dreaming. _And with that, I wake up.

_A/N: so sorry this took me a while to post. I wanted this chapter to be right, but it still feels as if it isn't. I would be really grateful if you could possibly review this chapter. If not, it's ok! Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hurt**

My eyelids flutter open. My vision is slightly blurry and I try to sit up from where I am. Actually, where am I? Pretty sure I was in the study room. I glance around the room and notice I'm in the lounge, but that's not the only thing I take in. Damon's sitting on the sofa opposite, Stefan is standing by the doorway and the girls are sitting on the floor. As I try to sit up, I wince at the pounding throbbing pain in my head. "OW, Shit. My head," I squeak. I hear Damon chuckle in the background, so I glare at him while Caroline rushes towards me.

"Here take this." She hands me a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thanks." I give her a small smile in appreciation and take the medicine.

"You know, whisky would help." I turn to Damon and roll my eyes at him in response.

"Erm, how long was I out for?"

"About a couple of hours. Its 4 o'clock now," Stefan responds as he walks over and sits besides Damon.

"2 Hours?! Shit." I lie back down and try to get rid of the pain, but it doesn't work. I slowly sit back up, so I don't wince in pain again and turn around to face everyone. Then I remember why I blacked out. I start to feel overwhelmed again, but I take deep breaths to relax myself and some water.

"You ok Rose?" Bonnie asks gently, walking over to sit beside me. I nod my head and close my eyes. I remember what I read, and I remember my dream. I quickly open my eyes again and narrow them at Damon.

"What? What have I done now?"

"You know what you've done."

"Oh come on. Give me a clue here? Help me out. Anyone?" Everyone stares at me and then to Damon.

"What is it Rose?"

"If you're unconscious are you able to dream?"

"Not really. I mean, it could be possible, it depends. But scientifically no." Stefan answers.

My face drops. So what was it that I dreamt? Or didn't dream? "Why are you asking?"

I turn to Stefan and explain myself. "When I was unconscious I had a dream, or whatever it was. But it was about last night. As in, the conversation between Damon and myself about vampires. I mean I couldn't catch the rest of it because the dream shifted to outside my porch, where your brother decided to make me forget everything he told me about vampires, werewolves and witches. He made me forget everything about our conversation of supernatural things."

This time they all had their jaw dropped. They shared the same facial expression as each other and then turned to one another and then back to me. "Wait, you remember that?" I stare back to Damon and regret it. He looks confused and pissed. Just great.

I walked over to Damon and hit him across the face. "What was that for?!" Everyone else in the room laughed and I scream in his face.

"THAT HAPPENED?! YOU MADE ME FORGET AND I HAD TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU ALL ARE THROUGH STEFAN'S DIARY?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU ERASE MY MEMORY LIKE THAT?"

"You're pissed at me because I erased your memory? But I didn't erase the memory of the kiss! Come on now Rose." I ignore him and turn to Stefan.

"I am so sorry I read your diary, journal thing. I didn't even realise it was yours until you wrote about Damon and Elena. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Rose. Don't worry about it." He gives a reassuring smile, but I still feel guilty. "I do have a question though, how did you remember the conversation? How did you realise Damon had erased your memory?"

"That's more than one question, but since last night, I knew something was wrong. Like something was nagging at my mind, but I didn't know what. The same thing was on my mind in the morning until now. I didn't know why and I didn't know what. I don't know whether your diary triggered the memory or the hit on the head. I'm not entirely sure."

"No one has ever felt like that though after compulsion. Right Stefan, Damon?" Bonnie says to them.

"Well not until now. But we need to know why she remembers? What exactly made her feel like that? Can't have been vervain." Stefan replies.

"Hm. It's her. There's something about her though that made her remember."

"Yes, but what Caroline?"

"I don't know!"

"Guys, I'm still in the freaking room! What is compulsion and what the hell is vervain?" Again they all turn to look at me and Damon answers me this time.

"Vervain is this herb that allows humans, like you, to resist compulsion. Compulsion is when a vampire makes humans do what we tell them to do, so basically we're in control. Just like how I made you forget, until now."

"Thanks so much for the simplicity. You couldn't have made it anymore clear that I'm an idiot and obviously new to this. Thanks so much Damon." I turn to Caroline and ask her, "Can you take me home please? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Urm, sure. But can we stop by the Grill first?" I nod and make my way outside. He couldn't have made me feel anymore stupider or idiotic than I already feel. Do I even trust them? Do I trust him? Before I make it outside Damon pulls me back by the hand, startling me.

"You're going to have to get used to that," he grins and does his eye thing. I don't respond. I'm already pissed at him and he's making it worse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you look stupid, it was just easier for me to be rude than to be nice."

"I don't care Damon. Not anymore. Not since you erased my memory. Why would you do that? You took away my free will to decide whether I wanted to forget if you were all vampires, or if Bonnie was a witch."

"I took away your goddamn free will because I didn't want you getting hurt Rose!"

"I wasn't going to get hurt! How could I if I have you all near me?!"

"And what if you didn't?"

"Then it would be my fucking problem Damon!"

"No. It wouldn't. It'd be on my head because I dragged you into this mess. It'd be my problem because I should've stayed away from you the moment you got into town. If you got hurt it'd be my problem!"

"Oh so you tried to save yourself the guilt? Is that it? You couldn't bear to stand seeing me hurt because you would've dragged me into this?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I'm selfish. And no because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well you've failed at that Damon, because you've hurt me! You erased my memory! You didn't give me the choice! If I hadn't had read Stefan's journal or had that dream I wouldn't be feeling so fucking upset right now!" A tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek. I try to wipe it away, but Damon's grasp on my hands is too strong. I couldn't stop the rest of the tears from falling. I cry quietly and he lets go of me. _Stop crying, you're making yourself look weak._ He cups my face in his hands and wipes away my tears. I move away from him and head towards Caroline's car.

"Rose, wait. Please!" I turn around one last time. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. But I can't change that now. I don't know what else you want me to say, or what to do. I'm not a mind reader. But I am sorry, really sorry." And with that, he strokes my cheek and kisses me very softly on my lips. The kiss sends a spark through my body and I can't take it. I pull away and notice Caroline standing behind Damon. She smiles apologetically and walks towards the car.

/

"Thanks for dropping me home Caroline."

"Anytime Rose. If you need anything, and I mean anything. Call me ok?" I reply with a nod and smile. I walk into the house and head to the kitchen. "What's for dinner Mum?"

"Pizza. Want to help?" I shake my head and go to my room. I place the angel painting on my desk and take out a new canvas to put on the easel. To make sense of everything that happened today I put in my earphones and listen to Paramore and start to sketch out an outline of the whole group. I start with Stefan, standing lean with his arm around Elena, like on the day I first met them. Then Matt, with his friendly boyish smile, with Bonnie next to Jeremy and then Caroline at the end. It takes me over an hour just to do their bodies' outlines, and then I get into the detail. The eyes, the hair, the hands. Everything. I try to perfect very line, every small detail I can remember of them. Dad shouts for dinner and I leave the sketch as it is.

_I just need time to go over this. I'm not scared of them, I'm afraid for them. I don't know why. I need to know more. I'll call Caroline one day this week, maybe tomorrow. I don't know. I just want to go to the falls._

We finish dinner and I help clear the kitchen. I go back upstairs and notice Stefan in my room_. _"What the hell Stefan?! Why are you in my room? How did you even get in here?!" I hiss at him.

"Through the window. Look, Damon really doesn't want to see you hurt. Please give him a chance."

"Through the window?! What?! Has he sent you here to do his dirty work?"

"No, I came here on my own agenda, to see if you were okay."

"I've been better."

He stares at me with a sorry look and turns back to the sketch."You really do have a gift. You should let everyone see it."

"Thank you", I reply shyly. He nods his head and continues to stare at the sketch of the group. I walk over to my bed and fling myself on top of it and watch Stefan staring at my picture. I grab my sketchpad from my bed and a pencil and start to draw him. His posture relaxed and but his eyes stern. They hold a look of someone searching for answers and I grasp the concept. By the time I've sketched him; I turn back to him and notice him watching me instead. I show him the picture and he grins. He doesn't need to say anything.

"I'll talk to Damon. I will. But not now." He nods his head, understanding I need time, and within seconds he's gone from my view. I get up from my bed and take out my hidden sketchpad, the one with all the pictures of Damon. I go through them all and each time part of me just wants him here, to hold me. I hold the book tightly to my chest and cry myself to sleep. This is not how I imagined things happening.

_A/N Sorry it took so long! meh, exams and all! Anyway, this chapter is not my best, but I hope you like it! Share your thoughts! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Almost Understanding**

It's Monday. Back to school means time to face everyone. I really don't want to, but I know I'll have to eventually. I ignored their texts and calls yesterday, they should know I need longer than just a few hours to cope with it all. I spent the whole of yesterday finishing the sketch of the group and then one portrait of Damon. Part of me wanted to draw fangs and the whole fictional vampire stuff, but I couldn't do it. I can't see him as a monster, he's too beautiful. But part of me wanted to visualise him and the others as what they are, who they are.

I eventually drag myself out of bed and check my phone. I see a message from Chantelle:

_Hey Chica, how's life? Haven't spoken to you in a while being busy and all, but guess what?! I'm coming to Mystic Next weekend because I miss you so much, and I totally want to check out Damon and Matt! Xx_

I surge of happiness goes through my body as I scream and get out of bed, and quickly reply:

_OMG Chan, that has been the best news I've heard all week! Ahh, yay! I've missed you so much! Xx_

"Hunny, why are you screaming?" Shouts Mum from downstairs.

"Chantelle's coming here next weekend!"

"Oh that's lovely! She can stay here and you can show her around and introduce her to everyone."

"That's the plan Mum!"

With the excitement running through my body, I get ready for school. I put on a black frilly skirt that comes up just before the knee with a white flowery top and I wear a plain white scarf. I leave my hair down and put my shades on my head as I walk downstairs. I quickly eat my cereal and have my tea just before we need to leave to get to school. As soon as I open the door to walk to the car, I notice him. He's standing right outside my door and I watch as his face brightens up as he smiles when he notices me.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"That's not a nice way to greet someone now is it?"

"There are a lot of worse things I could say to you."

"Touché, but in answer to your question, I'm here to walk you to school."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You always seem to not answer them."

"Stop being clever, just walk with me. Please?"

"Eurgh, fine."

I shut the door behind me and Damon holds out his arm for me, I look at him quizzically and he raises an eyebrow. I link arms and don't say anything. My heart just flutters and skips a beat, I don't know how to control how I feel about him.

"Rose, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, tell me."

"It's not something I want to share Damon."

"Please?"

"No."

"Do I have to compel it out of you?"

"So you're not going to let me have free will because you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you answer the question?

"Neither did you."

"You really want to know?"

"No Rose, of course I don't, it's not like I've asked you to tell me."

"Don't be sarcastic with me."

"Don't ask stupid questions then!"

I un-link our arms and walk faster, even though I know he'd easily catch up with his vamp speed. I felt him stand right next to me and he pulled my arm back and yanked me towards his chest. I stumbled and to stop myself from falling into his grasp I held out my arm to push him away, but instead he grabbed that arm and held onto it.

"Let go of me Damon."

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"So instead of compelling me, you're going to force it out of me another way?"

"Umm... Yeah I am."

"Dick."

"Ooh, touchy, you look hot when you get furious," he says with a wink. I glare at him, knowing he's stronger than me, even if he wasn't a vampire I'd still be unable to free myself. "Now that look makes you even sexier", he mocks.

"Damon for fucks sake, just let go of me."

"Feisty." He finally lets me go and I walk away and head to school. I was only five minutes away and Damon doesn't say another word, but he holds my hand and as our fingers entwine, my heartbeat races. "You really need to lower your heart rate, you might have a heart attack." I roll my eyes, but I can't stop myself from blushing, I don't let go of him though, as much as I'm mad at him, I couldn't.

"Here we are, at the building that acts like a prison and keeps you all here for 6 hours to study. You all have such boring lives."

"Damon." He faces me, he understood the tone of my voice and his becomes gentle as he waits for me to talk. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of you, but not because of what you are, ok maybe I am, but I'm afraid I'm falling and you're not going to want to catch me. You're not going to be there." He cups my face in his hands and doesn't say anything. I close my eyes, he's given me the answer, he doesn't want to catch me. As I turn to walk away, he says my name. I spin round and he takes the step to close the space between us.

"I would never do that to you. I may not always be there, I may not always do the right thing. I've done so many bad things in the past. Don't expect so much from me, but don't walk away from me. I don't know what it is, there's something I can't explain, but I would never hurt you intentionally. Please just give me a chance." I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand and a tear escapes from me. I want to give him the chance, but I don't want to get hurt in the process. I go on my tiptoes and quickly brush my lips across his. He gives a sad smile, knowing I need time. As I head towards the entrance, I notice the others. They wave and I go towards them. I turn back to see Damon, but he's already gone.

"Hey", they all say together, mimicking each others' smiles.

"Hey guys."

"You ok? What happened with Damon just now?" Caroline asks ass we make our way over to history.

"You ask way too many questions Caroline!" She grins in return and they all go back to chatting to one another, and just before we enter the room Caroline grabs me by the shoulders and whispers, "I can tell that you like him, maybe even love him. I've only ever seen him like this once, and usually I hate him. But there's something about you, but I don't want you to get hurt."

I gaze back to her and give her a knowing look, to tell her I understand, but am I really falling in love with him? Or is it something else? As I go to take my seat, Mr Saltzman gives me a puzzled look, as if he's trying to figure me out. As he notices I'm looking at him, he smiles and turns back to teach us about American history, not that I care much about it. As I lose myself amongst my daydreams, I start to draw Damon again and this time I get his eyes just perfect.

/

Class finishes and I try to escape before everyone can stop me, but Stefan stops right in front of me causing me to lose my balance. Again. "You vamps really need to stop doing that, it really isn't fair."

He chuckles and replies, "We're going back to mine because there's a lot more you don't know and a lot about you that we don't know."

"Do I have to come?"

"Hm, even if I say no, Elena and Caroline will drag you there anyway."

"Is Damon going to be there?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. And yes, he is."

"Fine. Oh and what's up with Mr Saltzman?"

"Alaric is our friend, he knows about us. And he's Damon's best friend, the look he gave you earlier was him trying to piece everything together."

"Oh, right." I put my shades on, to protect my eyes from the glaring sun and get into Caroline's car as I text mum to tell her where I'm going. Caroline drove at, at least 90mph, well I suppose she can considering what she is and Stefan and Elena followed behind us on Stefan's motorbike. We reached the mansion and I stand outside for 5 minutes, taking in the view. As I try to picture myself drawing the whole thing, I hear someone standing next to me. I could feel their eyes on me, and I know exactly who it is.

"Damon," I breathe.

"You couldn't resist me could you? You knew I'd be here." I turn to him and hit him playfully and he nudges me in return. "You just can't resist touching me can you?" he smirks.

"Oh really? In fact I can resist you. I'm only here because I had no choice. There's a lot I don't know and you guys are meant to explain it to me."

"How about I explain it to you while I give you a tour of the house?"

"How about no?" I flirt back with a raise of my eyebrow. He takes my arm ignoring my comment and leads me through the doorway. He passes the room with the fireplace and takes me straight upstairs. "Damon, you're not a great tour guide are you, I mean you completely missed the whole of the downstairs area."

"That was the whole point. And this is my room." He shuts the door behind him as I take in the room in front of me. With a king size bed, obviously slept in because it hasn't been made yet with a long mirror on the opposite side. The window overlooks the fields and just like my bedroom there's a window seat to watch the sky change from light to dark. I walk over to Damon's wardrobe and open both doors, noticing majority of his clothes are just plain black. I see his leather jacket and fling the one I'm wearing onto his bed and wear his. I look at my reflection in the mirror and see Damon watching me as he walks towards my body. Every inch of me, every single cell starts to tingle as he moves my hair to the side and kisses my neck from behind. He slowly turns me around to face him and I wrap my arms around his neck, playing with the nape of his hair. There's a gleam in his eye and I know what he wants, I know what I want. But even if I give in, will I even stop?

Stopping me trail of thought, he kisses me. Gently at first and as soon as I respond to him, the kiss turns passionate, more rough. It becomes desperate, the one we never got to have, as if this kiss could possibly be our last regardless. But part of the kiss is what I wanted, the part where he pulled me closer, surrounding me, as if he was trying to protect me. The kiss lasts longer than i expected, and I lose myself in his touch, in his kiss. Excitement ran through me and I don't know what took over, but I just as I pulled away, I tugged on his lower lip, only making it last longer.

"DAMON YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING ROSE DO THINGS SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DO OTHERWISE I'M COMING UP THERE. WE NEED TO TELL HER EVERYTHING SO COME DOWNSTAIRS!'

We both pull away, and I blush. "I suppose we better head downstairs."

"Do we have to Rose?"

"Erm, yeah before they storm in on us!"

"You're cute when you blush." He makes me blush even more and we head downstairs.

/

"So wait, the Founders Council is made up of families that know about all these supernatural beings?"

"yes."

"And Caroline, your mum makes sure that everything done by supernatural things is kept under control, like no one finds out?"

"Uh-huh. Mum at first didn't like the fact that I'm a vampire, but she realised I needed her more than ever."

I give her a sad smile as I try to imagine how my parents would react if they found out. "And Klaus is a hybrid, and technically you're a doppelganger Elena?"

"Yeah, but Klaus is dangerous, you don't want to get on his bad side."

As I try to take in all the information, about the Founders' Council, Elena's family, Stefan and Damon's family, about Katherine and The Original Family, I try to piece together and try to figure out why I remembered Damon's compulsion on me. "But there's one thing I don't get. All these people you've mentioned, what you've said, doesn't explain anything about me."

"That's the one thing we don't have an answer to."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any answers for you."

"It's ok, but there's one thing we'd like to try..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Experiment**

"You want to do what?!"

"Please, we just need to know whether it'd have the same effect."

"No, no no no no no no. NO!"

"Please Rose," Elena pleads.

"I am not having you guys make me do something and then compel me to forget! WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK I WOUD FREAKING AGREE TO THAT?!"

"Rose, please. It'd only be something small that we'd make you forget and then tell you after if you don't remember," Damon says.

"No."

"You can decide on what you want to do and who to make you forget," Caroline suggests.

"No."

"You're so stubborn!"

"I don't care Damon, I'm not having any of you compel me!"

"Why not?!"

"Are you mental, I'm just not doing anything for you to compel!"

"Rose, we need answers though and this is a good way to start," Stefan says quietly.

"But I don't want to do it."

Damon gets up from the sofa, puts his whisky glass down and drags me out of the room and takes me upstairs. "Please Rose. Just this once." I shake my head in response. I cannot and will not do this. "Why not?"

"You know why."

"Because you're afraid. But isn't everyone afraid of something, you've got to learn to live a little Rose. Lighten up. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You say that now, but you don't know for sure."

"I'll be with you, if that's what you want."

"No, it's not that. What if I don't remember? What if-"

"Stop saying what if and just go with it. It's not that hard, and nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

"What makes you say that? How do you know?"

He closes the small the centimetre gap of air between us, sighs and winks. "Damon, whatever you're about to do, don't." He puts a finger to my lips, presses slightly hard and winks again. I try to speak, but he just glares. He finally removes his finger, and as quick as lightening, his lips are already on mine. Blood pulses through my veins harder and faster, my pulse racing. We break apart to catch our breaths, and the intensity grows. "Please Rose." Instead of answering him, I kiss him, pressing hard. This time he tugs on my bottom lip and slides his tongue across it. "I'll take that as a yes then," he murmurs softly.

"Fine."

We head back downstairs and the others were whispering among themselves. I know they can hear us so Damon and I slip into the room and take a seat. I also know that Damon knows what they're saying, but he's not going to tell me. Which in all honesty, sucks.

"Ok, so make me forget about the whole Founder's Council. I don't want to do something, just make me forget that conversation, nothing else, just that. And I want Stefan to compel me. Don't ask me why, let's just get this over and done with ok, I need to get home."

"Are you sure?" Stefan looks me directly in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, here goes." Stefan appears in front of me from across the room and stares into my eyes. I notice that the pupils dilate and I watch his mouth moving, I don't remember what he says. He walks back to the other side of the room, and I snap out of my trance. "Damon, will you take me home please?" In a swift motion, he's up and by my side dragging me outside.

/

"We're here."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, maybe another time."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"You are, I can see it in your face."

"Why did you want Stefan to compel you and not me?"

I sigh. "Because I didn't want you to."

"But why?"

"Because I want to know if it was just your compulsion that didn't work or if there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"Yes there is."

"Believe me when I tell you there isn't Rose."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Great explanation there Damon."

"Night Rose."

I don't argue with him. "Night Damon."

Just as I turn away, his arm shoots out, reeling me backwards into his arms and kisses me softly. "Now that's a proper goodnight." I blush and go into the house. I head upstairs and get into bed, with a vague memory, something to do with the town, or the council, I don't really care. I don't worry about it, considering I want to figure out what's happening between myself and Damon.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me a while to update. I just didn't know what to write for this chapter, I had too many ideas. Also, apoogies for the short chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chantelle's arrival**

The rest of the week goes in extreme slow motion. I fidget in my seat in class, tap my foot in impatience for the weekend to arrive. For Chantelle to arrive. The others notice the change in me and try to make sure the week passes in a blur, but all their efforts are wasted on me. It's Friday, and the last hour of school ticks and ticks slower each second. How that's possible drives me insane. I touch my rose pendant and start to doodle in my notebook.

"Rose? Hello Rose?"

I look up in surprise, and in embarrassment. "Er, yes Mr Saltzman?"

"What's the answer to the question?"

I go scarlet, "Er, could you possibly repeat the question please?"

"172, Sir", Stefan answers.

"Thank you for the answer Stefan, but I was asking Rose." I turn my head and give the Salvatore a smile as a thank you and he winks as if to say no problem. I try to pay attention for the last half hour, and to answer the questions Alaric shoots at me. I'm clever when I want to be, I just can't be bothered today. The bell rings and everyone gets up, I try to be the first one out, but Alaric calls me back.

"Rose, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask suspiciously

"You've been acting differently this past week. Has Damon done something to you?"

"Damon?! What?"

"I know you two are together, but not together. I'm just trying to look out for him and you."

"Damon hasn't done anything. This week has just gone so slowly. I've just been waiting for today to arrive because my friend Chantelle is coming to stay."

"Oh, right. My bad, let's not tell Damon about this conversation."

"What conversation?" He grins in return, and I leave the building as fast as lightning, until I stumble into the devil on earth.

"What took you so long?"

"Hi Rose, Hi Damon. How was your day? Not too bad thanks. You look beauti-"

"Now you're just taking things too far."

"And in answer to your question, Alaric wanted to give me a lecture for not paying attention in class."

"Do I need to go talk to him?"

"No, but what you do need to do is drive me home because Chantelle will be here any moment!"

"Do I have to?"

"You came to drop me home didn't you?"

"No, I came to talk to you."

"Damon, please? We will talk, but not now. I promise." He doesn't argue with me, instead he leads me to his car and the engine roars to life. I face him and feel guilty. I can't keep him waiting, I need to give him an answer, but first I need to figure out what I want.

/

"CHANTELLEEEEEE!" I scream as I run down the stairs to meet her.

"ROSE!" she screams as equally as loud as I did.

I engulf her in a hug and don't let go. "Gosh I've missed you chick!"

"I've missed you too!" I pick up her bag and take her upstairs to my room. As I put her stuff away, she sits on my bed staring at my artwork. "Angel huh?"

"Yeah, my sketchpads are in that drawer over there," I point to a drawer and she takes them all out. She flicks through my imagination on paper and mum calls me.

"Are you taking Chantelle out for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take her to the Grill, is that ok?"

"That's fine, don't be home late!"

I grab my leather jacket and Chantelle looks at me suspiciously. "The Grill?"

"Yeah, you can meet everyone!"

"Okies, do I need to change?"

"No of course not! You always look gorgeous hun!"

We arrive at Mystic Grill half an hour later and take a seat at a table. A waiter comes over and asks if we want drinks, takes our order and leaves us.

"So, I want to know, how's things here? Any cute guys I can get to know?" I laugh, shaking my head.

"Oh I've definitely missed you!"

"Who wouldn't?"She winks and the waiter arrives back with our drinks. "How are things with Damon?"

"Straight to the point I see, well we've kissed quite a few times, so yeah, but I don't know what I want."

"And you conveniently decide to tell me now?! Is he a good kisser?!"

"I'm sorry! And hell yes, he's a god damn good kisser!"

"Ooooh, now I definitely need to meet him! And Rose, you'll only know what you want when your heart tells you. It could be now, or later, but you will now soon." I give her a look she understands and says, "But when do I get to meet him?!" I laugh in reply and leave her to her own thoughts.

We continue talking, and Chantelle fills me in on all the gossip I've missed and how she's doing. I know she would struggle without me, but I know she's doing ok and will continue to. Chantelle tells me a story of what happened to one of the popular girls at school until we're interrupted.

"Rose! Where did you get to after school?" We turn to see who spoke and I notice everyone is here and I answer Caroline. She knows I'm lying, but leaves it. "You must be Chantelle, Rose has been so impatient this week for today to arrive!"

Chantelle looks up to me and grins. "She hasn't been the only one!" I swear the same expression as her and introduce her to everyone. They all join us and I watch her watch Matt. I knew she'd like him instantly. I text her quickly:

_Think you've met you're cute guy for the weekend! Xx_

Chantelle stares at her phone and then glares at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are we missing something?" Elena asks with curiosity.

"Nope, not at all!" Chantelle replies quickly and goes red. I shake with laughter and she continues to glare at me. They all give me a weird stare and continue to get to know Chantelle. They share the stories of me in class and I notice how Matt watches her laugh. I catch his eye and wink, he drops his head and blushes a little.

/

A couple of hours later, on our third game of pool, Chantelle grabs me by the arm and pulls me close to talk to me. "Rose, you have such great friends! I can tell they all adore you and love being your friend!" I blush and give her a hug. As soon as we pull apart, she goes to Matt and continues to flirt with him.

"Chantelle is great you know, I'm glad we had the chance to meet her." I face Bonnie and smile.

"She's an amazing friend to have, she thinks you're all great anyway. I'm glad you all got along with her."

"I saw the change in you today. You seem comfortable around us, but around Chantelle, you seem more safe? No that's the wrong word, more at ease."

"Chantelle's known me longer, I am at ease with you all, I'm just more open with her. I'll get to that stage with all of you Bonnie, but that doesn't mean I'm not safe or comfortable around you all, regardless of what you or the others are."

"I know, and we all know. It's just nice to see you like this." I give Bonnie a grateful expression and head towards the bar to get another drink. That's when I see Damon and Alaric, I wonder how long they've been here.

As I reach the bar, Damon is already staring at me and waves his hand at me. I debate about ignoring him or not, but I already know the consequences if I do. I sigh and drag myself towards him. "Why so sullen?"

"Not sullen, just a bit tired."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No thanks, Chantelle's here and she's my lift back."

"Her and Matt get along, don't they? She is pretty after all." He smirks and raises his whisky glass to his lips. I ignore him and say hi to Alaric.

"Damon, you know better than to tease a girl who likes you." I try so hard not to blush, unsuccessfully and Damon grins wickedly.

"I know Ric, but it's fun."

"But it's even better when I know you like me too, right? And now I'm goin-"

"Rose! Who's this attractive guy you're talking to?" _Shit, Chantelle why couldn't you just stay away. _Damon glints at me, and answers instead. "Damon Salvatore, you must be Chantelle." Her whole jaw drops in amazement, and shock at Damon. She looks at me, and then back to Damon and back to me again.

"H-Hi, erm wow, well it's nice to meet you Damon. Especially after all the things Rose has told me about you." _Oh shit, this is not time for payback._

"She's spoken about me? What has she said? All bad things I hope," he winks at her and smirks at me again. I roll my eyes.

"Chantelle, it's getting late, let's go say bye to the others."

"Oh, but we were just about to have some fun, weren't we Chantelle?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. See you soon Damon, bye Alaric." I could see Alaric trying not to laugh, and just as I passed Damon I glared at him.

"You didn't tell me how fucking attractive he is! Or how sexy, oh wow Rose!"

"Shut up Chantelle!" I hiss and as we reach the others we say our goodbyes and as we sit in the car we hear a crash. We both quickly get out the car to see what's going on and suddenly the Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Damon are out of the Grill and into the car park.

/

"What the hell is going on?!" Chantelle squeals.

"I have no idea, let's just go home ok?"

She calls Elena over, not listening to me and asks Elena what's going on. Elena doesn't bother being subtle about anything, she compels Chantelle to take us both home and to forget whatever she just witnessed. What we both witnessed was a vampire. Evidently, she can't know about it, and I tell Elena to tell me of what was happening, later.

Damon rushes over and instead of letting Chantelle drive, he does and drives at what feels like 100mph. I know not to ask him questions, but he squeezes my thigh gently to reassure me, well tries to and as soon as we reach home he gets out and before he leaves I tug on his arm. "I want to know what's going on, so I'm going to invite you into my house and you can tell me after ok?"

"No Rose, not tonight."

"Please."

"No, I'm not putting you at risk ok. Just trust me!"

"Has this got anything to do with the Founder's Council?" He gives me a quizzical look and prompts me to explain.

"There's something that keeps bugging me about the bloody Founder's Council or whatever. I keep having these dreams, in which they're taking you all away, because they know something, I don't know what though."

"You remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I'll explain later."

"Damon!" I protest

"Rose-"

"Damon."

"Rose"

"Will you stop saying my name like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, all sweetly and what not, and stop doing that eye thing too!"

"Why does everyone keep telling me to stop doing the eye thing?"

"Because it's not right for someone so attractive and sexy to do something so distractive like that!"

"I'm attractive and sexy now?" I roll my eyes and punch him playfully.

"I need to go."

"I know, but do something for me first."

"What?"

"Kiss me, Damon." He gazes at me, he takes hold of my chin in his right hand and tilts my head upwards. Slowly, he brushes his lips across mine, and then with a sudden surge of passion, the kiss deepens. Every inch, every cell tingled within me. We pull apart and he's gone, just like that. I groan and lead Chantelle into the house. This weekend is meant to be the best one yet, but I can tell that's not going to happen.


End file.
